Letters Anonymous
by Ellethwen Celtica
Summary: Dumbledore has set up an inter-House penpalship between everybody at Hogwarts. This focuses on just two of those people, who are in their fourth year. It is a struggle for them to learn anything much about each other, besides the obvious.
1. Starting Off Cold

**This is a series of letters between** **two characters in the Harry Potter series. See if you can figure out who it is.**

_Hello, unknown person,_

_I am not writing to you out of want. I do not even know who you are. However, Dumbledore seems to think that Inter-House penpalship is a_great _thing, so for the moment we are stuck writing to each other._

_Person writing_

**Dear Person Writing,**

**My, you are a downer. Siriusly, though, since we are writing to each other, you should tell me about yourself, and I should probably write about myself. So here it is:**

**NAME: apparently, Unknown Person**

**YEAR: 4**

**FAVORITE SUBJECT: transfiguration **

**Okay, now it is your turn.**

**Unknown Person**

_Unknown person,_

_What makes you think I am going to tell you anything about myself? This is an anonymous penpalship. Screw you._

_Person writing_

**Hey,**

**Debbie Downer, you need to cheer up. Tell me something about yourself. It can be anything. Like what year you are in. Or how many friends you have.**

**Unknown Person**

_Year: 4_

_Friends: 1_

_Person writing_

A/N: R&R, if you would. Who is it?


	2. Dear Debbie Downer

**Dear Debbie Downer,**

**I know you aren't in my house (because it's inter-house) so what house are you in? If I guess, will you tell me?**

**You should guess mine, too.**

Unknown Person

_Unknown Person,_

_My name is __**not**__ Debbie Downer. You sound like either a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw._

_Favorite Subject: Potions_

**Debbie:**

**Okay, you are either a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. My bet's on Slytherin. Why is Potions your favorite subject? Is your friend in the same house as you, or not?**

**UKP**

**PS. Which do you like better, Debbie Downer or Negative Norris?**

UKP

_Negative Norris is better than Debbie Downer. I like potions because it is just a pretty cool thing. You can carry just about anything in a little vial. It also has more of a challenge than charms. Things tend to blow up in your face if you don't do it right. My friend is in a different house than me, but does it really matter?_

_Norris_

**Norris:**

**Is there anyone you can't stand? There is one kid for me; he's so…Death Eatery. He has some serious grudge against the world, but especially my buds and me. The only people who seem to be able to stand him are those in his own house, and one girl in mine. Do you know anyone like that?**

**UKP**

UKP

_Actually, I do. They aren't so much Death Eatery as bullies. They like to hex me and they're the reason I hardly have friends. Everyone else is afraid that if they get friendly with me, they'll end up as enemies to the others. It's irritating that no one's brave enough to go against the flow, even if courage is only for the Gryffindor._

_Norris_


	3. Questions

**Dear Norris,**

**Those guys who are bullying you are stupid. So are the folks who won't stand up to them. They aren't worth your friendship. But as for the hexing, I found a great book of protection charms in the library. I don't usually read what isn't banned, but this was pretty good.**

**I'll leave the book with the librarian (her name currently escapes me) for you. Ask for ****Hexes, Jinxes, and How to Guard Against Them.**** It's got just about everything except Avada Kedavera. **

**Did you know that nothing in these letters can be read aloud or even talked about? And if you try to let another person read it, it goes blank. My buddy figured that out.**

**UKP out**

_UKP_

_What an interesting piece of information. I tried it out last night and it sounded something like a choke. I guess it should be obvious that Dumbledore would do something to keep away prying eyes and ears._

_Thanks for the book. It really does have a lot of interesting stuff in it. You only read the banned books? How in the world do you get away with that? How can you even get them out of the library?_

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**We use a really cool work of magic to get into and out of the banned section without getting caught. I am sworn to secrecy as to what it actually is. We also go at night, when there is next to nobody in the library. The only things that can sense us are Mrs. Norris and Peeves. Was Mrs. Norris who you were thinking of when you picked Norris?**

**UKP**

_UKP_

_You didn't really give me a choice for the names and, no, I was not thinking of Mrs. Norris._

_For lack of writing material, I give you a survey. You answer the questions, then I'll answer the questions._

_What is your wand material?_

_What is your favorite house (can't choose your own!)?_

_Who do you hate the most?_

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

_What non-classroom spell do you use the most?_

_Who's your favorite Quittitch team?_

_Norris_

**Norris,**

_What is your wand material?_

**Mahogany and dragon heartstring**

_What is your favorite house (can't choose your own!)?_

**Slytherin**

_Who do you hate the most?_

**Lucius Malfoy**

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

**Not Currently**

_What non-classroom spell do you use the most?_

**Impedimenta**

_Who's your favorite Quittitch team?_

**Gryffindor**

**UKP**

UKP

_What is your wand material?_

**Mahogany and dragon heartstring**

_Birch and dragon heartstring_

_What is your favorite house (can't choose your own!)?_

**Slytherin**

_Ravenclaw_

_Who do you hate the most?_

**Lucius Malfoy**

_J__ames Potter_

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

**Not Currently**

_No_

_What non-classroom spell do you use the most?_

**Impedimenta**

_Finite Incantum (unfortunately)_

_Who's your favorite Quidditch team?_

**Gryffindor**

_Irish National_

_Norris_

**_A/N: Sorry, Jessica, guess again._**


	4. Screw You

**Norris,**

**Wow, we are the most different people on Earth it seems. All right, now we need to find something that we agree on. Also, why do you hate James Potter? He seems like an agreeable person to me. He's a total dork sometimes, especially when it comes to a certain girl, but he's pretty agreeable.**

**UKP**

_UKP,_

_You really are a Gryffindor, aren't you?_

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**Now what is that supposed to mean? Yeah, I'm a Gryffindor; I think you knew that from the beginning. I'm pretty sure that you are a Slytherin although I'm not sure which one. Not that it matters what house we are in, we still can't say anything about each other. I'm pretty sure I can narrow it down to two people, Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape. Which one are you, hm?**

**UKP**

_UKP_

_No matter how angry you are, this is still an anonymous pen pal ship so I am still remaining _anonymous._ But for the sake of argument, I think that you are either Sirius Black or you are James Potter himself._

_Anonymously,_

Norris

**Norris,**

**You are extremely irritating, you know that? **

**UKP**

_UKP_

_I am not. Screw you_

_Norris_

**Norris**

**Screw you back**

**UKP**

_UKP_

_I hate this system Dumbledore set up. Has your paper attacked you yet? _

_Norris_

A/N: Avery, Twizzler, Icy, and Jessica, you are all correct. A Quadwizard cup to you all.


	5. Storytellers

**Norris,**

**That's funny. No, my paper does not attack me. Perhaps it just doesn't like you, or maybe, you waited too long to respond to my letters.**

**UKP**

_UKP,_

_Going back several letters, we are trying to find something that we agree on. So here goes:_

_Butterbeer is good._

_I hate my parents._

_Blowing up stuff is cool._

_That should get us started. It will at least give us some conversation material._

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**All right, if you really think that way about those things, we have three things that we agree on. I like butterbeer, my parents are stupid and I hate them, and blowing up stuff is awesome no matter who you are.**

**My parents are too much snake for me, and way too much into the Dark stuff for me to like them, but what about you? Why do you hate your parents?**

**UKP**

_UKP,_

_My parents… well, let's just say they aren't very love inspiring. My dad's a drunk, and my mom…she just (_something is all scribbled out here).

_Do you like any of the arts? I'll draw or write a short story occasionally, usually when I'm mad. _

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**I like to draw, and sometimes act. I'm not terribly brilliant when it comes to writing, but I do try. If you would like, I guess we could write some kind of joint story. It would sure save some paper attacks if we got mad at each other or couldn't think of anything to write to each other.**

**UKP**

_UKP,_

_Well, all right. Try not to write anything too terrible. I don't write tragedy._

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**That was short. Did you run out of ideas that fast? Here goes something.**

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional. However, every time she tried to clear her mind, exactly what she was trying to push out would return ten times worse.**

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**

**This is fun. Your turn.**

**UKP**


	6. House Arguments

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. I've been working on something else, plus school stuff. It's getting really close to the end, my friend. Not the story, school. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! It lets me know my stories are liked (or hated, but at least peeps are reading).**

_UKP_

_What is it like, being a Gryffindor? I imagine it is much different from Slytherin life._

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional. **

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**_ Soon, she avoided everyone and they avoided her. Except for one kid, a boy who annoyed her to death. He wouldn't leave her alone, even when especially weird things happened._

_Norris_

**Norris**

**Being a Gryffindor is a lot different from being Slytherin, from what I've gathered.**

**We aren't evil.**

**Not all of us are purebloods.**

**Gryffindors are (usually) brave.**

**You don't write very long entries, for being the writer of the two of us.**

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional. **

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**_ Soon, she avoided everyone and they avoided her. Except for one kid, a boy who annoyed her to death. He wouldn't leave her alone, even when especially weird things happened._** The boy thought Rose was some kind of magical entity, and that she had weird stuff happen simply because she couldn't control it. Rose, of course, thought he was making stuff up and he didn't believe any of it. She quickly got fed up with him and pushed him into a mudhole. **

**For a while, the boy kept his distance, but it only made Rose more miserable. Now there was no one who would even glance her direction. Finally, there came a day that the boy found Rose crying in a secluded corner.**

**Your turn!**

**UKP**

_UKP_

_Really, really annoying Gryffindor, it is time we get a few things straight._

_Not all Slytherins are slimy, evil snakes! (However, the same can't be said for Bulstrode)_

_We are not all purebloods, either!_

We are normal people with a talent for puzzles. We do not have stone hearts and we don't all dream of becoming Death Eaters. We simply have a prejudice against us.

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional. **

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**_ Soon, she avoided everyone and they avoided her. Except for one kid, a boy who annoyed her to death. He wouldn't leave her alone, even when especially weird things happened._** The boy thought Rose was some kind of magical entity, and that she had weird stuff happen simply because she couldn't control it. Rose, of course, thought he was making stuff up and he didn't believe any of it. She quickly got fed up with him and pushed him into a mudhole. **

**For a while, the boy kept his distance, but it only made Rose more miserable. Now there was no one who would even glance her direction. Finally, there came a day that the boy found Rose crying in a secluded corner.**_He sat down next to her and held her until she stopped. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, but both feeling more comfortable around each other. Then, as if a spell had been broken, they both hurried away, but they knew that they had found friends in each other._

_Does that make sense? It doesn't look like it makes sense._

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**I'm no grammar wizard, but it looks all right to me. Anyway, have you ever wondered **_**why**_** Slytherins have a prejudice against them? You guys **_**act**_** EVIL! Also, you all hang out in the basement and are extremely fluent in the Dark Arts. You seem very prejudice against Muggleborns, and…**

**Now I'm out of ideas. Great. Well, onto the story.**

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional. **

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**_ Soon, she avoided everyone and they avoided her. Except for one kid, a boy who annoyed her to death. He wouldn't leave her alone, even when especially weird things happened._** The boy thought Rose was some kind of magical entity, and that she had weird stuff happen simply because she couldn't control it. Rose, of course, thought he was making stuff up and he didn't believe any of it. She quickly got fed up with him and pushed him into a mudhole. **

**For a while, the boy kept his distance, but it only made Rose more miserable. Now there was no one who would even glance her direction. Finally, there came a day that the boy found Rose crying in a secluded corner.**_He sat down next to her and held her until she stopped. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, but both feeling more comfortable around each other. Then, as if a spell had been broken, they both hurried away, but they knew that they had found friends in each other._

**As school came to an end, and Rose's birthday came along, she received three very strange letters. Perhaps most strange about them was the fact that they had been delivered by owl. The letters were supposedly from three different schools, and they all claimed that she was a witch.**

**Not knowing what to do, Rose went to her friend. They both puzzled over the letters, but the boy did think that they were true. At the bottom of the one sent from a place called Hogwarts, it said that a visitor would be arriving very soon to explain everything.**

**You probably don't know any more than I do, but do you think I got the details right? I'm not a Muggleborn, so I wouldn't know, but I asked someone else and they said something like that. It's pretty weird.**

**UKP**


	7. More Arguments

_UKP,_

_Yes, you got the details right. When it comes to a Muggleborn, the school sends someone to explain to them about magic and such._

_We do not act evil, we act in retaliation. You guys think that just because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went bad, all of us have to be. If someone else, let's say Minerva McGonagall, went to the Dark Side and became their leader, there would be an immediate suspicion toward all Gryffindors, and you guys would be in the position we are in now._

_The reason most of us study the Dark Arts is because it's a familial hobby. There are families who all collect rocks or bugs, just as some study the Dark Arts._

_It's not our fault we hang out in the basement, that's where our dorms are._

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional.**

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**_Soon, she avoided everyone and they avoided her. Except for one kid, a boy who annoyed her to death. He wouldn't leave her alone, even when especially weird things happened._**The boy thought Rose was some kind of magical entity, and that she had weird stuff happen simply because she couldn't control it. Rose, of course, thought he was making stuff up and he didn't believe any of it. She quickly got fed up with him and pushed him into a mudhole.**

**For a while, the boy kept his distance, but it only made Rose more miserable. Now there was no one who would even glance her direction. Finally, there came a day that the boy found Rose crying in a secluded corner. **_He sat down next to her and held her until she stopped. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, but both feeling more comfortable around each other. Then, as if a spell had been broken, they both hurried away, but they knew that they had found friends in each other._

**As school came to an end, and Rose's birthday came along, she received three very strange letters. Perhaps most strange about them was the fact that they had been delivered by owl. The letters were supposedly from three different schools, and they all claimed that she was a witch.**

**Not knowing what to do, Rose went to her friend. They both puzzled over the letters, but the boy did think that they were true. At the bottom of the one sent from a place called Hogwarts, it said that a visitor would be arriving very soon to explain everything.**

_Soon enough, there were three visitors at her door. Professor Charleston was from the Salem Institute, Professor McGonagall was from Hogwarts, and Professor Archambeault was from Beauxbatons._

_Another short one for you to work on, Crazy Gryffindor._

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**Who are you calling crazy? And you guys do not act in retaliation, you start the bloody fights! Also, it is Slytherins who get the evil rep, because:**

**Gryffindors are brave and heroic (HEROIC not EVIL!)**

**Ravenclaws are smart (they KNOW that if you BECOME EVIL you will GO TO AZKABAN or GET KILLED)**

**Hufflepuffs are loyal and just (they don't have an evil bone in their body)**

**Slytherins are cunning and ruthless (perfect material for EVILNESS, as ruthless = showing NO pity or concern for others)**

**Also, WHO in their RIGHT MIND would choose to study the DARK ARTS as a HOBBY? Really? Any takers? Didn't think so. It's all of you who are the nut cases.**

**I'll let the basement thing go, since I just broke my second quill.**

**Now, onto the story!**

_Muggles had always thought that she was strange. Even Rose's own sister had called her crazy once or twice. Things just happened to her that were, quite frankly, impossible. And everyone always reminded her of that._ **She would see things fly that weren't supposed to, sometimes something would change into something else.**

**Rose honestly was scared. Scared that she was going crazy, scared that these things would become dangerous. Rose tried to keep calm all the time, for she had noticed that the strange things happened more often when she was very emotional.**

**She had soon become a loner, afraid that she would hurt someone.**_Soon, she avoided everyone and they avoided her. Except for one kid, a boy who annoyed her to death. He wouldn't leave her alone, even when especially weird things happened._**The boy thought Rose was some kind of magical entity, and that she had weird stuff happen simply because she couldn't control it. Rose, of course, thought he was making stuff up and he didn't believe any of it. She quickly got fed up with him and pushed him into a mudhole.**

**For a while, the boy kept his distance, but it only made Rose more miserable. Now there was no one who would even glance her direction. Finally, there came a day that the boy found Rose crying in a secluded corner. **_He sat down next to her and held her until she stopped. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, but both feeling more comfortable around each other. Then, as if a spell had been broken, they both hurried away, but they knew that they had found friends in each other._

**As school came to an end, and Rose's birthday came along, she received three very strange letters. Perhaps most strange about them was the fact that they had been delivered by owl. The letters were supposedly from three different schools, and they all claimed that she was a witch.**

**Not knowing what to do, Rose went to her friend. They both puzzled over the letters, but the boy did think that they were true. At the bottom of the one sent from a place called Hogwarts, it said that a visitor would be arriving very soon to explain everything.**

_Soon enough, there were three visitors at her door. Professor Charleston was from the Salem Institute, Professor McGonagall was from Hogwarts, and Professor Archambeault was from Beauxbatons._** They explained to her all the stuff that they would explain to a Muggleborn first year and left. Rose decided that she would go to Hogwarts because it was closest to home and everyone there would speak a language that she understood. She told her friend about her decision and then wrote back to the schools.**

**Speaking of Muggleborn stuff, HOW EXACTLY do you know about the Muggle thing? You are a SLYTHERIN!**

**UKP**

_Sirius,_

_Yes, I know it's you. The only way you could have shouted louder is if you had written a Howler, and that is against the rules of the stupid letter thing. Once again, a retaliation to your idiotic justifications._

**Gryffindors are brave and heroic (HEROIC not EVIL!)**_ I would not consider the bullying of Severus Snape to be anywhere near the category of brave _or_ heroic. More along the lines of immature, hurtful, and not to be tolerated._

**Ravenclaws are smart (they KNOW that if you BECOME EVIL you will GO TO AZKABAN or GET KILLED)**_ Ravenclaws are absorbed in their own smartness and therefore can be easily manipulated. Book smart is not street smart._

**Hufflepuffs are loyal and just (they don't have an evil bone in their body)**_ This I can agree with._

**Slytherins are cunning and ruthless (perfect material for EVILNESS, as ruthless = showing NO pity or concern for others)**_ Ruthless is seeing the way from point A to point B in the quickest way. The quickest way to world domination is killing a lot of people and putting the rest under mind control. The quickest way to know if a person is lying or not is to give them Veritaserum. Therefore, ruthlessness can be evil, or not._

_I have seen several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who study the Dark Arts as a hobby, so it is not only us who are the nut cases._

_To the Muggleborn thing, you once again focus on common rumors about Slytherins. Not all of us are purebloods._

_Because this story is getting to be so long, let's just take the last three entries and add on to it._

**As school came to an end, and Rose's birthday came along, she received three very strange letters. Perhaps most strange about them was the fact that they had been delivered by owl. The letters were supposedly from three different schools, and they all claimed that she was a witch.**

**Not knowing what to do, Rose went to her friend. They both puzzled over the letters, but the boy did think that they were true. At the bottom of the one sent from a place called Hogwarts, it said that a visitor would be arriving very soon to explain everything.**

_Soon enough, there were three visitors at her door. Professor Charleston was from the Salem Institute, Professor McGonagall was from Hogwarts, and Professor Archambeault_ _was from Beauxbatons. _**They explained to her all the stuff that they would explain to a Muggleborn first year and left. Rose decided that she would go to Hogwarts because it was closest to home and everyone there would speak a language that she understood. She told her friend about her decision and then wrote back to the schools.**

_Before school started, Professor McGonagall returned to Rose's house and took her to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. It was then she was first really acquainted with the wizarding world. Rose was amazed at all the strange things, including Knuts, Sickles and Galleons, which took some getting used to._

_Still anonymously (I think)_

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**Yes, still anonymously. However, if you are not a pureblood, that almost certainly means you are Snape. That is the only surname I can think of that isn't obviously a pure name. Then again, if you are Snape, you shouldn't be addressing yourself in third person.**

_The only way you could have shouted louder is with a Howler._** That's funny, Mr. Sarcasm. I bet I could still send one, if I wanted to.**

**Now for a retaliation to your retaliations.**

**Gryffindors are brave and heroic (HEROIC not EVIL!)**_ I would not consider the bullying of Severus Snape to be anywhere near the category of brave _or_ heroic. More along the lines of immature, hurtful, and not to be tolerated._** Snape **_**is**_** immature, hurtful, and not to be tolerated. I honestly don't know why they let that scum in.**

**Ravenclaws are smart (they KNOW that if you BECOME EVIL you will GO TO AZKABAN or GET KILLED)**_ Ravenclaws are absorbed in their own smartness and therefore can be easily manipulated. Book smart is not street smart._** See! See! You are acting EVIL!**

**Hufflepuffs are loyal and just (they don't have an evil bone in their body)**_ This I can agree with._** Me too, which is why I wrote it.**

**Slytherins are cunning and ruthless (perfect material for EVILNESS, as ruthless = showing NO pity or concern for others)**_ Ruthless is seeing the way from point A to point B in the quickest way. The quickest way to world domination is killing a lot of people and putting the rest under mind control. The quickest way to know if a person is lying or not is to give them Veritaserum. Therefore, ruthlessness can be evil, or not._** Justifying evilness is stupid. Slytherin is ruthless, ruthless is evil, that makes Slytherin evil. Get over it.**

**Since I never admit to being wrong, I will just say that you are right about the Dark Arts thing. And no, I am not apologizing.**

_Soon enough, there were three visitors at her door. Professor Charleston was from the Salem Institute, Professor McGonagall was from Hogwarts, and Professor Archambeault_ _was from Beauxbatons. _**They explained to her all the stuff that they would explain to a Muggleborn first year and left. Rose decided that she would go to Hogwarts because it was closest to home and everyone there would speak a language that she understood. She told her friend about her decision and then wrote back to the schools.**

_Before school started, Professor McGonagall returned to Rose's house and took her to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. It was then she was first really acquainted with the wizarding world. Rose was amazed at all the strange things, including Knuts, Sickles and Galleons, which took some getting used to._

**The first of September came, and Rose was getting ready to board the train. The problem was, she couldn't figure out how to get on the platform. Instead she missed the train and a few years later, she was thrown into an insane asylum where she killed several people using magic and was then sent to Azkaban. The end.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_What the hell was that? Why…never mind._

_I hate you. A lot. Extremely._

_Norris_

**Norris,**

**Since you know me and I'm pretty sure I know you, why don't you just sign your name?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_No,_

_Norris_


	8. Revelations and What's Next?

**Norris,**

**Okay, I am going to play please-man and figure out who you are. Here are the clues so far:**

**You are in Slytherin, Fourth Year: Knocks out a whole lot of people.**

**You like Potions, that also knocks out several people.**

**You have logic. That means you are Snape.**

**Ta-da! In three clues I found out who you are.**

**Not-so-sincerely,**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_I still beat you. By four letters._

_Severus Snape_

**Snape,**

**That's your fault. I am an open person. You are just a closed book.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_If this was an anonymous lettership, and we found out who we are, shouldn't that mean we should be done with it? I know you hate me as much as Potter. I would think that as soon as you found out you would go to Dumbledore and ask for a rematch or at least do the same in your letters as you do in person._

_Severus Snape_

**Snape,**

**You know, we got along okay in the letters while we didn't know who we were, so I think it would be fine if we weren't constantly writing threatening letters to each other and just enjoyed this lettership. Just don't tell the other Mauraders I said that.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_I couldn't tell them that even if I wanted to. We're still bound by the "no say" magic in all of the letters._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**I have two personal questions for you that if you don't want to answer you don't have to. The first one is: Why is your hair always greasy? The second one is: Are you and Lily just friends, or do you guys like each other? As is **_**like **_**like.**

**You don't have to answer these. If I was you I probably wouldn't.**

**Sirius**

To all students,

The time of anonymous letter writing is finished. If you would like, you may still write to each other the way you have previously, as the magic is still in effect and will be so for every letter you write in response to a letter that has already been sent, even if you are kilometers away instead of several meters. A few of you have figured out who your correspondent is and I congratulate you for this.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

_Sirius,_

_So, are we going to keep writing to each other, or do you want to quit? I think I'll wait for your response, that is, if you send one._

_Severus_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you guys get to send responses! Thank you all who read and all who reviewed!**


	9. Notes and Detention

**And the score is 3-0! The letters continue!**

* * *

**Severus,**

**That I have written a letter shows my response. I say we keep doing this. Since we know who we are we don't have to be afraid of the other finding out and since the magic is in effect we don't have to worry about spilling secrets. This is actually fun, I think.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Okay then, pen friend. _

_Why did you end the story the way you did? That was extremely strange. I don't actually think it would happen in the real world. Though, not important._

_What do you think Potter would say if he could read these letters? Do you even care?_

_Severus_

**Severus (writing to you from History),**

**I was bored with the story. I have problems with following through on things. That is why I am an instigator, not a start-to-finisher. **

**I don't give a canary as to what James thinks about this. But just for your imagination:**

**James: What the **_**hell**_** do you think you're doing, writing to **_**Snivellus?**_** Are you **_**nuts?**_** He's our worst **_**enemy!**_

**Remus: Shut up James. Maybe it's time to stop teasing him. Lily thinks so.**

**James: She thought so ever since we met on the train. However… (Evil grin) **

**Sirius: Give it up. She'll always think you are a hopeless git.**

**James: I love her! I will never stop trying, no matter what obstacles are between us.**

**Sirius and Remus: (Rolls eyes)**

**As you can see, James is crazy. We've been trying for four years to cure him. What do you want to be when you get out of school? I am going to be an Auror.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Don't give a canary? What-never mind._

_I am writing from Transfiguration. McGonagall is giving a lecture. I can see you, two rows in front of-/_

_In front of me. Don't mind the squiggle. McGonagall is watching. I am pretending to write notes. I am going to either be a teacher or a doctor. Wouldn't it be my luck that Potter ends up as one of my patients!_

_Severus_

**Severus (also writing from Transfiguration),**

**That would be hilarious. Remind me never to go to St. Mungo's after we graduate. I will be scared if you end up as my doctor. You might try to kill me.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius (writing to you from detention),_

_I must not pass notes in class._

_I must not pass notes in class._

_I must not pass notes in class._

_I blame this on you._

_I blame this on you._

_I blame this on you._

_Severus_

**Severus (writing from Gryffindor tower),**

**You are not supposed to get caught.**

**You are not supposed to get caught.**

**You are not supposed to get caught.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_I still blame it on you._

_I still blame it on you._

_I still blame it on you._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**I don't care.**

**I don't care.**

**I don't care.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Potter is here too._

_Potter is here too._

_Potter is here too._

_SS_

**SS,**

**What are his lines?**

**What are his lines?**

**What are his lines?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_They are:_

_I will not hex Slytherins._

_I will not hex Slytherins._

_I will not hex Slytherins._

_SS_

**Severus,**

**Are you out of detention yet? It's been two hours. Which Slytherin(s) was James hexing?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Gee, who in the world do you _think_ Potter was hexing? It was _me.

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**James told me that about five seconds before your letter appeared. He is wondering why I am still writing to you. I told him to shove off and now he thinks that my pen friend is a girl. Paper sigh.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Let him think that. I don't care. How was life outside of detention?_

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**It was boring. I almost feel we are living for pranks and detention. Have you ever seen the lines we write in detention? "I will not dye Slytherins red and gold before a Quidditch tournament." or "I will no longer change Hufflepuffs into flobberworms." Honestly! They should be glad that we are practicing our spellwork. Then of course, when the lines weren't working, McGonagall started giving us more "**_**creative" **_**detention. Such as this:**

**To the Slytherins**

**A poem of how great you are by Sirius Black**

**O, great Slytherins,**

**O wonderful Slytherins**

**You really are great**

**You give us something to rise above**

**Something to berate**

**You help us with our spellwork**

**Make us get better faster in the hospital wing**

**Especially when you're next to us**

**And when the year is over**

**You race us to the Knight Bus**

**Needless to say, I failed this. But I did try!**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_That was oh-so-very funny. I almost feel sorry for Minerva. She has to put up with you guys. And I think I was there when you did that detention, because I found this._

_Why Gryffindors are Great_

_By Severus Snape_

_They take care of their own_

_Stopping fights when they get out of hand_

_Or at least try to_

_While they have their own little band_

_Not all of them follow their ways_

_True to his own path a Gryffindor stays_

_They really are loyal and sometimes even brave_

_But if I had to live with them my life I would stave_

_This is what McGonagall wrote about it:_

Mr. Snape,

I appreciate your honesty, however I do wish that you would try harder to get along with the students in other houses, especially those in Gryffindor.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

_Don't think this means I like you guys or anything._

_Severus_

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! I like writing this. It really is fun!**


	10. SkeleGro

**Sev,**

**Aww, how sweet. You actually like a Gryffindor or two. "Mr. Snape, I do wish you would try to get along with the Gryffindors." Now who in their right mind would believe that's even possible? Our professors are all crazy.**

**We need some sun. Stupid Mother Nature's been pouring on us for weeks! How's someone supposed to study for the exams in this weather?**

**Siriusly Awesome**

_Sirius,_

_Since when do you study? And it's possible for me to get along with Gryffindors…some of them, anyway. _

_At least you aren't living in the Slytherin House. It is positively freezing down here whenever it rains. Whatever else you say about us, Slytherins are really good at fire and heat __charms. We need them to survive!_

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**Since when do I study? Since when do I **_**not**_** study? I study all the time! I study everything useless for real life! I study for everything except school! And you have the nerve to ask when do I STUDY?**

**Lily's been pestering me, if you haven't noticed. She is positive that I am going to fail without her help. That girl is a lunatic! St. Mungo's, she needs help. She's got a parasite, commonly called Bookworm! She must be cured by severe pranking! Help!**

**James is completely affected by this. She has him sitting quietly for hours on end. And of course, Lupin and Pettigrew are worried about getting a ninety instead of eighty-nine, so I'm all alone in the tower!**

**God, that sounded extremely Rapunzel. Don't read that last sentence.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_You are Rapunzel. Abnormally long hair, unknowing about anything in the real world, "I'm all alone, so very lonely in this tower…", and you sing like a nutcase. So like Rapunzel, I have been forced to assume that you and her are one and the same._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**Oh ha, ha, ha. So very funny, Mr. Snape. You should become a comedian instead of a Healer.**

**Have you ever thought about being a Muggle magician? Wouldn't that be so cool? You could just Vanish their hats or scarves or whatnot and then make them appear again. You could even make yourself disappear, and they'd have no idea what's going on! It would be great!**

**Also, have you seen an invisible snake slithering around? James seems to have lost his.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_No, I have not seen an invisible snake, most likely because it is invisible and even more likely to not exist. If you had an invisible snake I would have known about it._

_Isn't there some kind of law that says you can't do magic in front of Muggles? Would you run the risk of getting caught?_

_You know, I have a book that you probably aren't interested in, but it's about Muggle magic. It certainly would give you something to do, Rapunzel. And then you'd know two kinds of magic._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**That's a great idea! How are you supposed to give it to me without getting caught, since you're always around your snake buddies?**

**Yes, the snake is fake. I just wanted to see if you would react to it.**

**Gryff. Tower is still boring. Everybody gets mad when I set off fireworks or even drop my books. We're GRYFFINDORS for Pete's sake, not Ravenclaws.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Are you _really_ asking me how to pass the books without getting caught? Are you a bloody Marauder or what? Just push me down the stairs or levitate my books away or something._

_I probably shouldn't have written should I?_

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Did you really just suggest that? Wow, now I'm going to have to combine the two. Prepare thyself, varmint, for thee injury is at hand.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_When I said push me down the stairs or levitate my books, I _DID NOT_ mean try to kill me. Next time you are going to convince my bookbag to rise up and drop me from seven stories high, _PLEASE TELL ME BEFOREHAND!_ Mainly because I hate the taste of Skele-Gro, and next time, it will be you who is being force-fed painful poison._

_You are _so_ dead,_

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**I do not fear thee, Vampyre. I did not try to kill you, someone bumped into me! Stupid, clumsy Pettigrew tripped and hit my wand arm, and you just went **_**whissh**_** and then "Ahhh!" **

**I got the book, didn't I? And you aren't dead, so stop complaining. It was funny, for the first five seconds, then I was like **_**OH BLOODY HELL! SNAPE'S GONNA DIIIIEEE!**_** You exceeded my expectations.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Oh, that makes me feel so much better, that I exceeded your expectations. Sixty (yes, SIXTY) broken bones is a whole lot better than death. Especially since I lived so I could kill you. You may want to watch your pumpkin juice, Black, because it may be poisoned._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**I didn't think you were actually sirius about watching the pumpkin juice. Draught of Babble is totally illegal! I've been chattering nonstop for the past three days, ranging from things stupid to things that I didn't want other people to know! Totally, TOTALLY UNFAIR!**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_What are you talking about? I _was_ joking. I don't spike drinks. I certainly wouldn't do something like a Babbling potion. I have secrets too, you know, and I wouldn't want someone to do that to me._

_Severus_


	11. Out of the Hospital and into Detention

**A/N: This chapter is for Alice.**

* * *

**Sev,**

**How is it that you are still in the hospital wing? It's been a whole day! You should be out by now! You only broke sixty bones! What's taking so long?**

**Sirius**

_To UKP (written vocally)_

_It is imperative that I stay still for the next three days and feel nothing but positive emotions in order for me to avoid being paralyzed permanently. However, this provides complications, as the Gryffindor in the next bed over is intent on being strangled. Madam Pompfrey's assistant, Alice, was forced to confiscate our wands within three minutes of the Gryffindor's arrival. Soon after, I was put under control with the full body bind spell while the Gryffindor was put to sleep (though, unfortunately, I don't mean that he is dead). Do have fun in class while I am here._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Poor you. Let me guess, the Gryf is James. I can see how you might become paralyzed forever.**

**Do get better.**

**Sirius**

_To UKP (Again, vocally),_

_You guessed correctly. I-Shut up, Potter, before I kill you. I don't care, shut up. Why do you even-No, Alice, we are _not_ causing trouble. I don't care. Know, what, why don't you try thinking positive with this bas—_

_Signing off, before this is resolved,_

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**My, why the Gryffindors and the Slytherins can't get along. But look on the bright side, Jamesie will be gone this afternoon! And then it will be just you, and you can have your wand back! Anyway, I think it would be best if you didn't get into arguments while dictating letters, it gets confusing hearing only one side of the story. Here is what I think happened:**

**Snape: To UKP, again vocally. You guessed correctly. I-**

**James: Hi! Who is this? Snivellus, are you writing to a **_**girlfriend?**_** Who'd a guessed it! The git can get a girl!**

**Snape: Shut up, Potter, before I kill you.**

**James: But I don't wanna die…nor do I want to miss this chance at talking to your wonderful girlfriend.**

**Snape: I don't care, shut up. Why do you even—?**

**Alice: I sure hope two certain patients aren't causing trouble over there.**

**Snape: No, Alice, we are **_**not**_** causing trouble.**

**Alice: Good, because you two are supposed to be in bed, thinking **_**happy**_** thoughts.**

**Snape: I don't care. Know what, why don't you try thinking positive with this bas—**

**Alice: **_**Mister Snape!**_

**Snape: Signing off before this is resolved, Severus. (Letter goes away) **

**(More arguing)**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Ha, pretty close. Mm. Pompfrey was in there too. Do kill Potter for me now that he's out._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. I still have to serve detention for dropping you seven stories.**

**Last night's detention was an apology poem to you. I think Micky knows I hate poetry, and she's going to make sure I end up being the best poet in the school, ever. I believe you will be receiving this poem shortly. Please burn it.**

**Siriusly not a Poet**

_Sirius,_

_Oh no, you are _definitely_ not a poet. I will not put commentary on your poem, because you know how it is and I already burned it. I am back in class and not paralyzed._

_Perhaps you should try Haiku. It's still poetry and a lot better than trying to rhyme all that bloody apology stuff. It's three lines that don't rhyme, the first and last have five syllables (you do know what those are, don't you?), and the middle has seven, like this:_

_I apologize_

_For dropping you seven floors_

_Am very sorry_

_This stuff really is helpful in detentions, except when Minerva assigns a minimum amount of lines._

_Severus_

**Severus (writing from detention),**

**Hello, hello! Today I am writing labels on everything in the Hospital Potion Cabinet! Whoopidee-doo! I believe you will get this in detention, also. You and James are just killing each other! Lily's ready to become a murderess, by the way. Who wants to bet on next year's prefects?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius (also writing from detention),_

_I am categorizing and rewriting detention records. Potter is not here, because Minerva does not want to give him ideas. You realize that Marauders Plus Snape is its own filing cabinet? I doubt that anyone in our future will be able to beat that._

_Well, must get back to writing. It's a good thing I've learned to be ambidextrous, because I would be having some major hand problems if I didn't. I still have two essays due tomorrow, and I haven't started yet._

_Severus_

**Sev (from det.),**

**Jst lbld 50 Dr. Drmls Slp. Hnd inj trbly. Ppr atak me.**

**SB**

_Sirius,_

_Now that we are both out of detention (and my essays are done, and the paper started to irritate me) I am going to decode your shorthand._

_I think it says, "Jest Ill-bold 50 Doctor Drummels Slip. Hand injust terribly. Paper attack me."_

_Severus_

**Sev, **

**You idiot, it says "Just labeled 50 Drought of Dreamless Sleep. Hand injured terribly. Paper attack me."**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Your shorthand is bloody terrible._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Is not. You just can't read.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Is too. My reading is perfectly fine._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Shoo, fly. Don't bother me.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Screw you._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Screw you back.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius, _

_Screw you to Hades._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Didn't we already have this conversation?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Probably._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**We did! About…200 letters ago.**

**Sirius**

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know if it was 200, but if anyone would like to count them, feel free.**

**I like writing this, hope you like reading it!**

**I do believe that this will only last until the end of summer break.**

**Who finds out our secret pen friends?**


	12. Home Again

**Ahhh...The end of school. For both the folks out here and our two lovely letter writers. Thank my wonderful readers.**

* * *

_Sirius,_

_Hello pen friend and mortal enemy! How are you today? It is two days before the finals and some git just put a way too strong Cheering Charm on me! I think you know who it was, though I'm not sure if it was you or Potter. I have a pretty good idea of what your excuse will be. "Oh, you just look so Sirius all the time, we had to cheer you up!"_

_Severus_

**Snape,**

**Oh, you just look so Sirius all the time, we had to cheer you up! Really, though, I should be you and you should be me, except that both our names sound all GRIM and SEVERE and MR. SERIOUS. My name suits me perfectly not, while yours is the meaning of the you in public.**

**I've always wondered if maybe we are who we are because we were named what we were named. For example, I have met three Jameses in my life, and all of them have been troublemakers.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_That is actually an interesting concept, except it is disproven by one thing: You._

_Maybe our subconscious is linked to all other people in the world, and that's why we can do Legilimency and Occlumency and maybe it even goes so far that we can understand what things mean without consciously knowing. After conditioning, humans will believe what they are told, so maybe being called James your whole life would make you believe, subconsciously, that you are a troublemaker and you act accordingly. Or being called Severus would make you a severe person in all aspects._

_That is really interesting. I'll have to do some research, if anything like that actually exists._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**(Imagine a disapproving sound) You and your research.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Shut up. I seldom do research because it's interesting. Usually, the library's the only place I can be left alone._

_Well, only two more days until finals are over, and two more before summer vacation._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**Great news! Only three more days until summer vacation! What will you be doing this summer, anything special? I'll likely spend some time with the Potters, and face the whole, "You are such a terrible Black, to be a **_**Gryffindor**_**." Typical stuff.**

**My family is going to disown me sooner or later. I know it. They hate me and I feel the same about them. But, I don't really care, because the Potters will take me in. So far, the only reason they're still keeping me is because they think Bellatrix can still turn me into a normal Black before then.**

**Wow, did I Siriusly just write that? Talk about babble. Ehn, doesn't matter, you can't repeat it.**

**Sincerely Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Well, we are back on the train and on our way to the families that we hate. Have fun. I won't be doing much to be considered "special."_

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Of course you will! You'll be writing letters to me! That's special, isn't it? I don't think there'll be a whole lot of others who'll be writing to you, so this is a special case.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Yeah, a special _nut_case. By the way, I think someone (Like Dumbledore) disabled the annoyance factor to our letters, so they don't follow us around._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Speak for yourself. These things are still attackers.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_It's probably because I live with Muggles and you don't. Muggles aren't supposed to see magic so I can't have a letter always floating around my head and attacking me. There may be other reasons…but not that I can think of._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**You know, none of us Marauders would have ever thought that you were from a Muggle family, with your whole, "Mudbloods are stupid and only Purebloods should rule this world," type theory. Siriusly, why do you do that? Especially when you're friends with Lily? **_**How**_** can you do that?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_I am paranoid and terrified. Those two things can convince people to do just about anything._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Paranoid and terrified? Is this really you writing? The Snape I know would have never admitted to such a thing, even if you are jinxing him and you can see that he's about to start bawling from fear. **_**What**_** exactly are you afraid of?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_A lot of things, none of which are your business. Shove off._

_Severus_


	13. A Bit of Psychology

**Sev,**

**Do you realize how hard you are making this? You and I will be getting along just fine, then I ask a question and BAM, you slam the figurative door in my figurative face! Do you do this to everyone, or is it just me?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Either/or. I don't know. Nobody else is stupid enough to ask personal questions about me. They all think that I'm the greasy git from hell who will Avada Kedavra them if they rub me the wrong way._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Okay, is it just me, or does summer vacation Siriusly kill your joy? You were doing all right during school (for the most part) and now you're all gloom and doom. If you don't cheer up, I may have to write a letter to Lily and find out where you live.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Okay, okay, I will cheer up (or at least pretend to), just to keep you away._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Do you really hate me that much? (Cries sad puppy cries.) Now I do have to write to Lily, so she can convince you to like me. **

**In other news, I am at Jamesie's house, writing to you at midnight, and I believe that the others (Remus, James, Peter) are all asleep. The adults are still awake downstairs. I don't get how adults can live on about two hours of sleep a day. I couldn't do it. If I ever have kids, they will be adopted at either six or sixteen.**

**Have you ever thought about what's going to happen after school besides being a Healer or Professor? Like family, and things like that? I haven't, much. I am split between two ideas: I don't want to grow up and I can't wait to leave the family. Getting past school hasn't really occurred to me.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_It would figure that growing up never really crossed your mind. As for me, I have my ideas, but no real plans. I'm afraid that if I make plans, they'll be dashed to pieces by something or another. If I only have ideas, I can't be too disappointed._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**I'm trying to see how much truth is in those few statements. Let's see…**

"**As for me, I have my ideas, but no real plans." This I doubt. The kind of person you are, it seems impossible that you haven't made **_**some**_** plans, even if you threw them into the mental wastebasket for being dumb.**

"**I'm afraid that if I make plans, they'll be dashed to pieces by something or another." This is true, but you can't go through life worrying that something might go wrong. Yes, you could be planning to marry Lily, and then by accidentally calling her a Mudblood like you do with the rest of the school, you make it so she marries James instead. But you can't live in fear of doing something like that, or you obviously will, because you are giving karma ideas. **

"**If I only have ideas, I can't be too disappointed." Complete and utter LIE. I get ideas all the time, and then am completely disappointed that it can't really ever possibly happen.**

**Go ahead and make plans, Sevvie. Try to accomplish them, and don't worry too much if they fail.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Remind me to mail you something cursed. By the way, you make a terrible psychologist. I don't think that anything you did helped me at all. If anything, I'm more worried._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**What's a psychologist? **

**If you're **_**more**_** worried, then I'm either failing or you're failing to take my advice.**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Both, likely. A psychologist is a type of Muggle healer. You talk to them about your problems (like extreme shyness, not like Snorfpox) and then they tell you exactly what your problem is and usually how to fix it, whether it be by signing up for the school talent show or taking a bunch of medicines that don't actually work._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**What is it with Muggles and useless professions? I think all of them are paranoid, if they think that something like shyness is worth medicine!**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Some people do think that things (like shyness and the need to have a room so clean you can eat off it) are diseases just like cancer. And diseases need medicine. Also, Muggle healers want to make lots of money, so they prescribe lots of useless medications and make up random diseases with strange names so people think they are real._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**These kinds of people are idiots if they do all that for **_**money**_**. Risking people's health for wealth? That's lunacy! **

**In other news, James has been trying to get me to tell him who my pen friend is. He has been trying all sorts of spells to get the papers to read something other than blank to him. He's got Remus in the library, trying to find possible spells, though he hasn't said what it's for. If we actually do find something like this, we're going to create something special that only we can read.**

**Sirius**

* * *

**And to all you awesome folks reading this, I thank you.**

**"I fear it is near the end, my friend." But hopefully not for a few more chapters. You may be surprised, or you may not, about what may soon take place.**


	14. In the Muggle World

_Sirius,_

_Stop doing that. Stupid hints about secrets drive me crazy, and the only way I could possibly get through this summer alive (and YES, I AM BEING COMPLETELY LITERAL HERE) is to have all my wits about me._

_Oh, and the easiest way to get past this is with Polyjuice Potion. Goyle figured that one out, in the first week._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Really? Someone as thick skulled as **_**Goyle**_** could figure that out, while Jamesie can't? It's either a miracle, or it's the fact that SLYTHERINS ARE EVIL AND DON'T MIND DOING STUPID THINGS!**

**Most sincerely on a caffeine high,**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_Wow, YOU on a COFFEE HIGH?_

_I am, completely, irrevocably, terribly, most definitely, GLAD that I am not there._

_Also, I cannot believe you are still on the subject. _

_I hope Potter whacks some sense into you._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**I did not say I was on a coffee high. I said CAFFEINE. The rest of the boys decided it would be fun to spend a week acting entirely like Muggles, and we are all a bit crazy, especially after we learned about soda pop.**

**Who knew eight ounces could cause such damage?**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

_I will refrain from asking. You probably managed to kill 75% of all your brain cells five weeks before school starts. You may have wanted to ask a Muggleborn to help you out on the world._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Hmm, you're probably right. Maybe we should have asked Lily if she could babysit us…but nah, that would have been no fun. Some things you just have to experience on your own.**

**By the way, don't you live near Lily? Do you guys hang out a lot? You've got two months completely without James to screw things up for you.**

**Sirius**

_Sir,_

_I think you are mistaken. Yon Potter never lets his ladylove stay for more than three days without his companionship. After all, Madame Lily might get the impression there is a better companion in her neighbor than the Gryffindor who fancies her._

_Severus_

**Severus,**

**That's not fair! You can't shorten my name to something like 'Sir'! It would ruin my reputation! People might think I decided to be Sirius about things!**

**Sirius**

_Sirius,_

What_ people? These are _private_ letters; no one is going to read them. And if you are writing to me with a three-letter name, it is completely legal to do the same. Turnabout is fair play._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Fine, if that's the way your gonna play, then so be it. **

**I've noticed something. During school, you and I wrote in the time period of no more than eight hours. Now, it is taking you **_**days**_** to write back. Isn't summer supposed to be when you have **_**more**_** time on your hands? What's going on here?**

**Rus**

_So it's going to be Rus instead of Sir?_

_There are three reasons that it's been taking me longer to write to you:_

_The letters don't pester me._

_I rarely have time to write, there are…things going on, and I have a job._

_If I am caught with _anything_ even _pertaining_ to magic…well, things get nasty pretty quickly._

_Don't blame me for it, blame my _father_._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**And you yell at **_**me**_** for stupid hints that drive people crazy? Do your parents have Petunia-Syndrome or something? Are they abusive? Something is definitely wrong, and no one can help you if you don't let them. Trust me, I **_**will**_** write Lily with my concerns.**

**Rus**

_Rus,_

_Are you _really_ psychic, or just playing guessing games?_

_What the _hell_ is Petunia-Syndrome?_

_Feel free to write to Lily, if you can even get the words down. Whether she writes anything back or not, I can't guarantee._

_Don't bother_ _trying to help. I am refusing it now. You will be a lot happier that way, and so will I, and trust me, I am trying to help _you_, right now. Go live in your own corner of life, and stay out of hell, whether it is your own or someone else's._

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**I wrote to Lily. She said something to the effect of: "Severus's life is his own, and either way, I am pretty sure that you are someone that he would not like to spill all of his deep secrets to."**

**Petunia-Syndrome is based on Lily's Muggle sister. Whenever she writes letters to Lily, it is always about what a freak that she and her friends are. So Petunia-Syndrome is when Muggles can't stand the knowledge that there are wizards who can do awesomer stuff than they can, so they think that all of us are freakazoids.**

**Rus**

_Rus,_

_It figures. On a lighter note, school is two weeks away. Have you gotten all of your things for this year?_

_Severus_

**Sev,**

**Let's see…**

**"Werewolves, Anamangi, and Other Such Transformations"**** by Selena Malfoy**

**"The Book of the Invisible, Disappearing, and Seen by Only a Few"**** by Richard Nott**

**Fireworks**

**"The Journal of Nuisance Spells Cast Most Honorably by True Pranksters" by Alexander Bones**

**Various pranking materials**

**Yes, I think that I have everything I need this year.**

**Never a Dull Moment,**

**Sirius**

* * *

**One more chapter? Two? I'm not quite sure yet.**

**Sad, it is almost over. Temporary friendship, then permanent enemies. If only there could be another way.**

**Wow,_ that_ sounded overdramatic.**


	15. No Longer Anonymous

**A/N: This may get a bit confusing, so:**

This is Lily's writing

_**This is James.**_

**This is Sirius.**

_And here's Severus._

**Letters go in order of when they were written, so it might be James, James, Sev, Rus, Lily, Rus, or something like that.**

* * *

Dear James,

What exactly are you and your little band up to? Black wrote to me asking what was wrong with _Severus_. What was up with his _family._ What exactly are you trying to plot now? Can't you just leave the poor guy alone?

Sincerely Not Yours,

Lily

_**Pads,**_

_**Are you **_**nuts?**_** You're writing to Snivellus? In conversation? Friend-like?**_

_**Maybe I should back up.**_

_**Lily wrote me asking what you were up to. She said you wrote, concerning his **_**family**_**. You were **_**concerned,**_** about **_**him.**_** Naturally, I had to find out what was going on. My mom had a bottle of Polyjuice Potion from when she was experimenting with her potions abilities.**_

_**I used it, and found out that I could read your letters. I was not trying to invade, but I saw that there were letters, from Sirius to Severus and back. Even after you found out who the other one was, even after the end of the penship, you are writing to the **_**enemy?**_** You guys have **_**nicknames**_** for each other?**_

_**Write Soon, I need to know what's going on before my head explodes.**_

_**James**_

_**Lily,**_

_**I have no idea what Sirius is up to. I only just found out that he and Snape are **_**pen friends.**_** I could not bear the fact of even **_**trying**_** to bother Snape during the summer, as it would spoil my break as well.**_

_**James**_

_Rus,_

_You are so very funny (sarcasm implied), but I guess it would make sense that you are going back to school with some of those in your trunk. But what is with __Werewolves…__ and __The Book of Invisible…__? Those seem strange titles for you to read, though I don't think it would be too hard to give ideas for what you will do with them._

_Severus_

Dear Severus,

What is going on? Black writes to me about your family, I ask James what they're up to, and he says that you and Black are pen friends. While I congratulate you for trying to turn over a new leaf, are you sure this is a wise idea? After all, anything you put into those letters could be fuel for Potter's taunting.

Sincerely,

Lily

**Sev,**

**This is crazy! I wrote Lily, Lily was suspicious so she wrote James, James used the Polyjuice to find out who I was writing, he wrote me, and now it looks like a letter war!**

**Rus**

**Prongs,**

**We were pen-friends picked out of a hat, we found out who the other was, and we'd already been writing along just fine, so WHO CARES! It takes a while to write, so I started calling him Sev, and he responded with 'Sir.' Naturally, I couldn't have such a name, so I chose 'Rus' instead. Bug off!**

**Pads**

**Lily,**

**I am sorry for any suspicion I caused you. Snape and I are pen friends, and when he started having a darker tone to his writing, I was concerned, and since he would tell me nothing I thought to ask you.**

**I have learned my error. I will no longer bug you with my concerns.**

**Sirius Black**

_Lily,_

_I love you, but sometimes I think you are an oxymoronic hypocrite. For the last four years, you have told the Mauraders and me to stop fighting and try to get along, yet once we do that, everyone, including you, thinks that we should stop writing because it was 'not wise.'_

_What is your actual standing on the matter? I, personally, think that writing to Black is perfectly fine for my safety and everyone else can bug off._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

_Rus,_

_It is not only you and Potter who are in this war. Now Lily and I seem to have joined it as well. Unfortunately, I think we are all on different fronts._

_Sev_

_**Dearest Snivellus,**_

_**I will warn you once. Quit this lettership with Sirius, or there will be hell to pay. I will not have you convincing my brother-in-arms to become a Death Eater.**_

_**Most Deadly Sincere,**_

_**James Potter**_

Severus,

If you are going to start calling names, I will ignore you. Still, my advice is that you end this relationship.

Lily

**Sev,**

**Well, the owls are certainly getting their exercise in! I hope that you are doing well in this time of stress! Only three more days until September first, and I have the feeling that if this is not resolved by then we will be beating the blank out of each other on the train.**

**Well, maybe not Lily.**

**Rus**

_Dearest James Toerag,_

_Hell to pay? I think that this will be two against one, and this time, the odds are stacked against you. And if Sirius wants to be a Death Eater, it will not be me doing the convincing._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

_PS: learn to mind your own business, git!_

_**Dearest Snivellus Snapdragon,**_

_**Learn to mind your quill! Trust me, if odds are stacked, they will always be against you.**_

_**James**_

_Rus,_

_Okay, now what? We've got to finish this before nine o'clock tomorrow, and somehow I get the feeling we won't be winning this war. I have no real doubt that Potter wouldn't hesitate to kill me._

_Sev_

**Sev,**

**Well, I guess we just have to surrender. It is really a shame. Things were just starting to get fun!**

**Rus**

_Rus,_

_All right then. I suppose we each write letters showing our defeat?_

_Sev_

**Sev,**

**Guess so. Let's hope that James is up at two in the morning.**

**Rus**

**Dearest Jamsie,**

**In the interest of keeping myself and another alive, I hereby declare DEFEAT in the war of quill. That means you can no longer kill Snape for writing letters to me. At this wonderful hour of two a.m. peace reigns once more.**

**P. O. edly,**

**Sirius**

_Potter,_

_I hope you're happy. I resign from writing letters to Gryffindors. Screw you._

_Snape_

_Rus,_

_Well then, here's the end. See you at school, once-more-enemy._

_Sev_

**Sev,**

**You'll not see me again at school, you will see Sirius Black, Maurader. Norris and UKP, Rus and Sev, permanent friends. Sirius and Severus, Temporary friends, forever enemies. Do not be deterred by what should kill thy dreams, simply fight and fight, and once you are defeated, remember that you have fought and may live to fight again.**

**Sincerely and forever,**

**Rus**

* * *

**And that is the end of the letters, though not quite the end of the story. Thank you everyone who has been reading along and reviewing the story and just generally supporting this. It is much appreciated and helped the story move along.**

**Til the next (and last)!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: I fear it is truly the end, my friends.**

* * *

Severus stared out of the window and slammed his fist against the wall. This was the last day he was ever going to let himself be sorry for himself. He was sick of it.

It was Lily's wedding day, not that he was invited. He had contemplated going anyway, but decided against it. Even if it was his worst, he was not going to spoil Lily's best day. He slammed his fist against the wall again and caught sight of the Dark Mark on his arm. It brought back several memories, all bad. He regretted ever being weak enough to follow Lucius, Goyle and all the others into Death Eaterism.

He was staying at the Malfoy residence at current. Lucius had always been good to him. Severus sat lightly on the edge of the guest bed and pulled out a well-worn letter. He read it mostly by memory, only barely glancing at the actual paper, and tossed it to the side. It was something Lucius encouraged him to get rid of, though he never did.

Hearing someone come down the hall, Severus quickly put the letter in a box that he shoved under his bed. After Potter had gotten them to stop writing to each other, Black had sent all of his letters back to him. There wasn't so much as a note telling him why. Severus had all kept the letters, putting them in order as they were written. There was also another box of letters, ones that he had never sent. They had been addressed to Rus, but he had mostly written them with the intention that they never be sent, and they were now about the equivalent of diary entries. As most of them contained dangerous information about the Death Eaters, he had employed the same magic that had hidden his words three years ago; none could read it except the sender and the receiver.

As Severus stood up, he saw a letter next to where he was sitting. _Didn't I just put that away?_ He thought, confused. Then he saw the letter was sealed; it wasn't the one he put in the box. Curious, Severus sat back down and picked up the letter. It was addressed to S. Snape, so he broke the seal and read the letter.

**Sev,**

**Well, the wedding is now in the past, and so is the girl named Lily Evans. Despite you never answering my questions, I knew how much you liked her. Losing her friendship, and then her hooking up with James probably broke your heart, and it's partly my fault. In these past years I have wondered about the possibility of having the Sight, though I'll bet my words were more of a jinx. **_More like a curse,_ Severus corrected dryly. He continued reading.

**Since you are never going to read this,** (_except I obviously am now,_ Severus thought, rolling his eyes)** I can say that I'm not sure if I should be happy or depressed. Now that James has become part of a family, he thinks he has "outgrown such childish things as pranks and sneaking around at night." He even suggested dissembling the Marauders! I'm moving out soon. We're still best friends, but I need a little distance. This last year has changed him a lot, though you wouldn't think that way.**

**I bet you hate me by now, between me ending the letters because of James, me nearly killing you, me torturing you every day since September 1****st**** seven years ago. There's no reason to like me at all. **(_No kidding)_** Yeah, even I have grown up a bit since we last really had anything to say to each other. I realized what a jerk I've been, though not in time to stop you from achieving Death Eaterism. I blame a tiny bit of that on Lils, one word really isn't enough to be a purpose in ending a friendship, though like usual, I'm probably being an idiot with wool over my eyes and not seeing the whole thing.  
**

**I never really thought you would follow Malfoy and the rest into the job. I thought you were stronger than that. Then again, I thought I was strong enough not to care what James would think if he found out I was writing to you. Call me a hypocrite.**_ (Okay, you're a hypocrite)_

**I didn't actually stop writing to you, I just stopped sending the letters.** This actually surprised Severus.

**I'm pretty sure you did the same thing, as I'm sure you don't write letters to your parents. I can't help thinking that if I had, or if you had, kept sending letters, things might have turned out differently. Well, obviously they would have turned out differently, but I suppose you know what I mean.**

**Well, I had best get back to the ceremony. These are dark times, and I intend to enjoy every moment of happiness that I can. Who knows, in the near future I may be wrongly accused of something and sent to Azkaban. In that case, I'll need every happy memory I can get.**

**Rus**

Severus put the letter down, shaking his head. Sirius really should stop predicting the future; it had a tendency to be right. _What might have happened… No, can't think about that. I would be killed for such thoughts._

Folding up the letter, Severus stood and walked out the door, tucking the letter inside his pocket. He had things to do and stuff to destroy. And soon, he would be out of this darkness. His skill in Occlumency had not come from dishonesty or being a traitor. He had to hide his hope behind a wall, from both himself and the Dark Lord, only to be noticed in private, and barely then.

Still, it was nice to have Rus on his side.

* * *

**The End! Thank You All! My first completed story, and I owe it all to you guys!**


End file.
